


Lumity The Musical

by Haha_Whos_Amity_Oh_Wow_Sports



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Sleepovers, trans Luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haha_Whos_Amity_Oh_Wow_Sports/pseuds/Haha_Whos_Amity_Oh_Wow_Sports
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 18





	1. It's not like I like you!

Luz walks to school, excited to see amity again. Luz was always excited to see Amity, but today she was especially excited. "Hi Amity!" Luz waved to the witch as soon as she saw her. Amity jumped, surprised as she turned to the human and smiled ``Oh! Hi Luz.´´ she waved as she fixed her hair behind her ear. Luz smiled. She usually smiled when she saw her best friend. "So, how are you doing?" Amity's smile faded to a softer one ``Good, how are you?´´ Luz felt nervousness building up. "I'm doing alright" *Don't let the nervousness show Luz, don't let it show* she thought to herself. ``That's good, any plans for today?´´ she tilted her head slightly to the side. "well, actually..." Luz forced herself not to blush. "could we go over to your house? I just realized you're my best friend and I've never been to your house, Isn't that weird?" She chuckled ``That is a little strange...´´ there was a reason she never let Luz come over but... It couldn't hurt ``Sure, you can come over.´´ Luz giggled uncontrollably. "Great! We'll have food and drinks and tell jokes and braid each other’s hair..." "Ooh, I could show you the Beatles! It's a human band with a singer named Paul McCartney!" She blushed a little but turned her head, her blush fading ``That... That sounds like fun.´´ she looked to Luz a little tint of pink still on her cheeks. Luz continued. "And we could dress up in cute jammies, then get out our sleeping bags and sleep outside, looking up at the stars..." She looked at Amity, who looked like she was about to pass out. "Amity, are you ok?" she shook her head ``Y-Yeah I'm fine!!´´ she chuckled nervously. Luz beamed. "Great! See you tonight, bestie!" Luz walked off to class humming happily. Luz skipped off to class, humming happily. She was very excited for the sleepover, to finally spend the night at Amity's house and get to know her better, maybe meet some of her other friends and get to know them too. Amity went to her class quietly, she may not show it but she's excited to Luz stay the night. Luz spent most of class distracted by thoughts of Amity and the sleepover. Amity was having the same issues as she watched the teacher teach, waiting for the agonizingly long class to end. Luz found herself rabbit trailing. She'd never been to a sleepover like this before, she didn't really know what to bring besides pajamas and a sleeping bag. Amity Blushed at the thought of laying under the stars with Luz, forgetting what time it is until they both passed out, she shook her head "I can't get caught up in feelings like this..." She mentally scolded herself. Luz imagined telling jokes and stories, making amity laugh, braiding her hair... then she mentally scolded herself as well. *You know it won't last, it never does.* Luz groaned as she realized the voice in her head was most likely right. She had never had a friend for more than a year, and now that was going to suddenly change because of a new place? Not likely. Amity would move on to bigger and better things. They always did, leaving Luz in the dust and feeling lonely once again. Amity sighed as the bell rang signalling class was over, scaring her slightly as she began to pack her bags, she stopped for a moment as the blush on her face faded and she resumed, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Luz packed up from her own class, her cheerful mood all but broken. Something about Amity felt different, more real and more pure. Still, Luz couldn't shake the paranoid feeling as she walked out of class. Amity watched her feet move along the tiles of the floor, her current happy mood had gone to a more disappointed mood, she fixed a few stray hairs, putting them behind her ear as she gave another sigh. Luz was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going, and soon bumped into- "Amity! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going and I..." Luz blushed a little as she trailed off. ``It's fine, I wasn't paying much attention either.´´ she chuckled as she looked up from the floor tiles to Luz. Luz felt her heart warm up as she heard amity laugh. She was going to make this the best sleepover ever. "Can't wait for the sleepover, bestie." Luz hugged Amity tightly. Amity blushed when she was hugged suddenly as she slowly hugged Luz back ``Me either.´´ she said softly. After a few seconds of hug, Luz ended it, clapped her hands excitedly and sped off to the owl house, waving to Amity as she did so. A little Dazed, Amity shook her head as she waved back to Luz. This sleep over was going to be interesting.


	2. Little Miss Perfect

Soon, Luz was all packed up and ready for the sleepover. Amity was ready, she waited silently for Luz, or well one of her siblings to teasingly say "Your 'friend' is here." Luz burst through the door in her otter onesie. "Hey bestie, you ready for the best sleepover ever?" Amity tried to hold in her laughter as she snorts ``Oh god... You're always so cheesy.´´ she finally gave in and started laughing. Luz grinned. She loved making Amity laugh, probably because it always made her laugh too. And now was no exception as Luz doubled over giggling. Plus, Luz just loved seeing Amity happy... Amity soon came down from her laughing fit as she wiped the tears from her eye's, still chuckling softly. Luz got some stuff out of her backpack. "back in the human world, we called this soda. Careful not to drink too much too fast though, otherwise there will be consequences..." Luz giggled. Knowing Amity, that would probably make her want to do it even more, which was why she had been so vague. ``I'll go grab us cups, be back in a bit.´´ she stood and made her way out of the room to look for cups. Luz giggled again. She was totally going to tease Amity when the inevitable burping came. Amity came back with two plastic cups in her hands as she sat back down next to Luz and set the cups in front of them as she set her hands on her knees. Luz poured the soda, smirking wickedly as she filled the cups all the way full. This would lead to one of two things: Either Amity would have to burp, or she would try to hold it in and get the hiccups. Either way, it would be hilarious. Amity took a sip of her soda, her eye's lit up as a wide grin spread across her face ``Woah! This is the best thing ever.´´ she said enthusiastically as she chucked the whole cup too inpatient to savor it. Luz chuckled evilly "hehe, all according to plan..." ``Hm?´´ she looked to Luz a little confused not expecting a sudden hiccup to come up as she covered her mouth and blushed. Luz was immediately rolling on the floor. "I- I told you there would be consequences!" Luz managed to hiss out before laughing even harder. She grumbled in between hiccups ``It’s... It's not funny.´´ No sooner had Luz stopped laughing and her breathing returned to normal then a loud burp escaped her. Amity began laughing, hiccupping in between giggles as she fell back. Luz started laughing too, and pretty soon they were both on the floor, laughing so hard their lungs and stomachs hurt. Amity was practically wheezing as she began to calm down, breathing heavily as she sighed softly ``I haven't laugh that hard in a while...´´ Luz smiled as she calmed down and took out a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. "Here, this'll help with the hiccups, just swallow a whole spoonful." Amity took the jar and the spoon grabbing a spoonful as she harshly swallowed it, she never really liked peanut butter but her hiccups were gone ``Thank you.´´ Luz nodded as she poured more soda, then waited for Amity to take a sip. Amity looked to the soda for a moment then picked up the cup, taking a small sip as she looked to Luz. Luz realized something and a grin spread across her face. "It didn't look like you enjoyed that peanut butter very much, but it's better than the BLIGHT of your hiccups!" Amity would nearly choke on her soda as she set the cup down and laughed a bit after swallowing her soda ``That was horrible.´´ Luz set down her cup as she realized what she just did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke, I've probably ruined soda for you." Normally Luz would be sad, but right now it was kinda hard to stop herself from laughing. ``It's fine, I'm fine Soda isn't ruined for me, you don't have to apologize for making me laugh.´´ she smiled reassuringly. Luz looked slightly relieved and a small laugh escaped her. "well, to make me feel better at least, could I braid your hair to make up for it? I promised I would and..." Luz glanced at the clock. "Holy titan, we've been here for almost 3 hours already" Amity's eye's went wide ``Really?´´ she looked to the clock ``I wouldn't mind if you braided my hair.´´ she said softly as her expression softened. Luz got out her sleeping bag, which was patterned with the bisexual pride flag. "You probably don't know what these colors mean..." Luz realized blushing as she got into the sleeping bag, scooched over to Amity, and gently took out the band that held up her half-updo. ``I don't.´´ she said as she tilted her head ``what do they mean?´´ Luz started braiding Amity's hair, pulling the middle strand through the other two time after time until it started to resemble a braid. Strand after strand with a proficiency that came from LOTS of practice. It was quite fun, and gave her the necessary courage to continue. "Well, my mom got it for me a while ago, the blue means I like boys..." ``What does the pink mean...?´´ she had an idea in her head but didn't want to jump to the conclusion and say the wrong thing and have Luz mad at her. Luz finished braiding Amity's hair and tied it off with the elastic. "Well, the pink means I also like girls..." Luz trailed off, scratching her head. "I'm not sure why I brought it, I just thought you should know I guess..." Amity Blushed a little ``R-Really..? You Like both boys... And G-Girls?´´ she wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to right. Luz nods. "Yeah, that's what the purple stands for..." Luz felt like she was screwing this up. What if this was where their friendship ended? She had just gotten to know Amity and now she's dropping this huge bomb on her? She had thought being honest about it would deepen their friendship but maybe she was just building barriers. Then again, she was starting to think she might want Amity as more than just a friend... ``I.. I.. I think I like girls...´´ she blurted out, she never told anyone that and didn't even know girls could like other girls *that* way. Luz blushed. "Y- you mean you like girls the way I like you?" Luz realized what she said after she had said it, and then realized how true it was. She DID want Amity as more than a friend. "The way I... Love you?" Amity blushed, she didn't expect Luz to say that as her eye's went wide ``Yes... Exactly like that...´´ Then, everything clicked. The blushes, the panic, the nervousness. Suddenly, Luz realized why. "Amity, are you in love with me?" Amity was blushing from ear to ear, as she looked down and nodded ``Y-Yes...´´ "If you want, we could..." Luz's voice trailed off. If Amity had wanted to kiss her, she would have done it by now. Wasn't that how the stories worked? She felt so stupid. She chuckled ruefully. "Of course. It's totally platonic..." she tried to hold back tears. She had been right all along. Amity didn't see her as anything but a friend. Amity looked to Luz, a sudden urge rising in her chest causing butterflies in her stomach as she inched closer to Luz seemingly unaware she kissed Luz. Luz felt electricity arc through her body as she melted into the kiss. She could feel love pulsating from Amity, surging through their bodies. She wanted more, she wanted this every day, she couldn't get enough. She locked her lips with Amity's and wrapped her arms around her to try and deepen the kiss. Amity would pull herself out of the kiss as she was blushing deeply ``I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I-I didn't mean to I-´´ she was rambling off, freaking out, she hadn't ever kissed someone before not only that she didn't even know she liked girls till just a few minutes ago. "No, Amity, that was-" Luz stopped. "Do you love me or not?" ``I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't L-Love you...´´ she looked Luz in the eye's and cupped her cheek ``Isn't that how kissing works?´´ she took her hand off Luz's cheek. “Amity, that kiss was the best thing I have ever experienced.” Luz looked down. “I’m just confused why you wanted to end it...” ``I got scared... I've never kissed anyone before...´´ she looked down. Luz leaned in. “I-“ Luz chuckled. “You’re really good at it...” Amity was still Blushing ``R- Really?´´ Luz nodded. “Yeah... it felt like electricity... but in a good way...” ``I agree, it felt really good.´´ she smiled and set her forehead on Luz's, she relaxed a bit. Luz felt herself purring and leaned in. She gently touched Amity‘s lips with hers and kissed her. Softly at first, then becoming a little deeper as she wrapped her arms around Amity and started scratching her back as she felt herself melting. She (amity) leans into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Luz, smiling into the kiss. Luz leaned into Amity, smiling as well and purring as she felt the same electricity pulse through them. Not a shock like it was before, but definitely just as strong. Luz was hungry now, and locked her lips with amity’s as she let out a sigh that almost sounded like a growl directed at anyone who would dare harm Amity. She just wanted to cuddle with Amity, drinking in her wonderful presence. After a few minutes of kissing Amity pulled out, her mind went to her parents and what they would say if they found out, her expression went to a worried one as she hugged Luz close seemingly not wanting to let go. She wanted to savor this moment incase she never got another. Luz felt the electricity reach her heart and she giggled as her chest started to tingle. “I love you” she whispered before hugging Amity tightly and kissing her even deeper. Amity’s expression softened as she pushed against Luz, kissing her deeply, her eyebrows pinch together a little. Luz giggled through the kiss. She just wanted to do this forever... Amity hummed in response to Luz's giggles, she wasn't sure where to take this, she's never done this before but she was enjoying every minute of it. Luz rocked back and forth in Amity’s arms, hoping that they would never have to stop. She felt herself getting sleepy and hoped she would fall asleep kissing Amity so they would spend all night in the kiss. Amity pulled out of the kiss ``Got a little Lost in that.´´ she chuckled as she held Luz still. Luz purred. “That’s ok...” between the kiss and how tired she was, Luz basically had 1 brain cell right now. “Let’s cuddle...” Luz cuddled into amity. Amity smiled ``Sounds like a good idea.´´ she snuggled into Luz with a yawn. Luz fell asleep slowly, mumbling how pretty amity was. Amity fell asleep soon after, a soft smile on her lips.   
THE NEXT DAY  
In the morning, Luz woke up, stretched and yawned. She tried to do it quietly, so as not to wake Amity up in case she still needed to sleep. Amity would slowly wake up and lightly snuggle into Luz, yawning slightly. ``Morning...´´ Luz giggled. "Good Morning, Amity. I love you" She giggled as she snuggled into Amity. *You know she's lying, right?* a voice in Amity's head whispered. Amity flinched a little "What if amity is pretending to make you feel better?" Luz heard a voice say in her head. Luz felt her heart sink. She thought she had felt something last night, but she should have known better. *She said it herself last night before you idiotically kissed her, her feelings for you are totally platonic!* the voice in Amity's head hissed. Amity would sit up slowly "You're so stupid, maybe the kiss last night wasn't what you thought it was it was probably just platonic!" The voice in Luz's head scolded her. Luz got up. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want..." *That's right, let her go. Remember what will happen if you don't.* Amity's inner voice gloated. Amity seemed spaced out, crushed by her own thoughts "maybe it'll be best if you pretend it never happened" Luz's inner voice would bark. Luz forced her face not to show the emotions she was really feeling, something she had gotten really good at. *Besides, how can you know what she really thinks of you? You only figured out your own foolish feelings for her last night, and you think you know how she feels? Pathetic. Even if she did like you it wouldn't be worth your throne, and if it was the case, she wouldn't be walking away right now.* It was true, Luz was walking away. "I gotta go now. See you at school, Amity." Luz smiled, but it was just a mask. Amity was left, crushed by her own thoughts "that's right, walk away, run away from your feelings like you always do." Luz’s inner voice nagged. Luz did run, crying all the way to the owl house. How did she get back? She didn't know. She didn't know anything right now, except that she was going crazy. And the voice in Amity's head that had been so loud before was now stone silent, except for the echo of the thought *you don't even know what love is, but I can assure you that it's never worth it. In fact, it would be better if you just forgot this ever happened.* The voice in Luz's head just kept repeating "run away" as amity sat, now hugging her knees close to her chest. Eda came into Luz's room. "Hey, kid what's..." When she saw Luz crying she walked over to her. "Love hurts, doesn't it kid?" Luz nodded as she broke down, sobbing and screaming into the motherly wereowl who did nothing but pat her back, hug her and sit in silent solidarity. Which was ok, because that was exactly what Luz needed right now. *Just forget her...* the voice in Amity's head echoed, even though she would never be able to. Amity would fall to her side softly as she cried into her knees "You're just confused, ignore these feeling." The voice in Luz's head shouted. Luz's sorrow drowned out everything as her screaming stopped, but she managed to ask Eda to sleep in her room, which Eda of course agreed to. Meanwhile Amity's inner voice kept going. *I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Now it's time to forget it ever happened. Remember that memory spell?* Amity sat up as she got ready to draw the spell with her finger, meanwhile Luz's inner voice was silent. Luz fell asleep in Eda's strong arms, while Amity's inner voice explained how the spell would work. *It won't get rid of those pesky feelings, but you won't remember the sleepover. Unless of course, something happens to trigger them, but if you do as I say this time that shouldn't happen.* Amity would sigh, tears streaming down her face as she would choke on her tears as she began to get the spell ready. Memories of the sleepover flashed through Amity's head before disappearing, causing tears to stream down Amity's face. She realized too late looking back on the memories that the connection HAD been real, Luz DID love her, but there was no way to reverse the spell once it was begun, so Amity screamed and sobbed as those precious memories burned one by one. When it got to the kiss, Amity screamed. Now her only hope was that Luz would be able to realize how true Amity's love had been, and come and save her from the perfect monster in her head. After about a minute of cry and screaming amity curled up and fell asleep, her cheeks stained with tears.


	3. Ordinary

Luz woke up in Eda's arms, genuinely feeling much better. She was still concerned for Amity, but she knew Amity was strong and Luz had tried to be as clear as possible.... When Luz thought about that, she got even more concerned for Amity. Luz couldn't be clear to save her life, she had proven that much. Once Amity had woken up, she looked to the clock realizing that soon she'd have to get up and go to school, she sighed and rubbed her eye's. Luz got ready for school, feeling uncertain. She would know when she saw Amity again, but until then she would have to trust her. She opened the door, thanked Eda again, and set off for school. Amity got up and got ready to go, as she made her way to the front door she waved bye to her parents and siblings as she left and also made her way to school. Luz flooded with relief at the sight of Amity. Seeing her eliminated the possibility of suicide, which could have easily been the case under different circumstances. Luz rushed over to Amity and hugged her. Amity blushed, as she relaxed a little and hugged Luz back ``Hi, Luz.´´ she smiled. Luz scratched her head. "Sorry about what happened yesterday, are you ok?" Amity looked confused ``What're you talking about?´´ she raised a brow in confusion. Luz's heart stopped. Either she was going crazy or Amity had... Was that even possible? Luz was so new here, she didn't know much about how magic worked, but even in the human world there were ways to forget things... "Oh that's right, it was Eda that I broke her favorite mug, not you..." Luz laughed nervously as she fibbed. Amity was still confused, scratching her head slightly ``Are you okay Luz? You look like you've seen a ghost.´´ she said jokingly. Luz continued twisting the truth. "I'm fine, just had a lot on my mind lately." It wasn't a total lie, but she didn't know what had happened to Amity, how to reverse it, or if doing so would cause even more damage. ``Well, if you're okay then I guess I am too.´´ she smiled as she looked to Luz, a small blush appeared on her face as she looked to the side, trying to hide it. Luz saw an opportunity. "Yeah, I'm great. Eda is really accepting of everybody, no matter who they are or what they've done." ``That's cool,´´ she stopped a little confused ``Emira is the same way, she's kinda the only one in my family who seems to understand that I might-´´ she stopped herself before accidentally slipping up she already said a lot. There it was! Luz had an Idea of what had happened now, she just had to be subtle. Fortunately, If Amity had really forgotten last night, she would think Luz was totally oblivious. "Well, I think you're pretty cool, and I can't think of anything that could possibly change that!" So far so good, Luz thought. There it was the blush on Amity's cheeks again, why was Luz acting stranger than usual ``Thanks, I.. I think your pretty cool too..´´ she looked down at her feet. Ok, so she still likes me. Luz thought. That's good... and surprising. She gave a smile that had nothing fake about it. "I'm glad I have a best friend like you. Wanna walk to first hour? We have it together today." ``Yeah, sure.´´ she smiled softly as she fixed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Luz decided to try something risky, but if it paid off.... "Speaking of Emira, is she a Lesbian?" Luz explained. "It's a term from the human world used to describe girls who fall in love with other girls, and it seems like Emira has it pretty bad for my friend Viney..." Luz hoped this would work. Amity was taken by surprise as she chuckled ``She might be, you're right, I've seen how she looks at Viney.´´ So far so good. "What about you?" Luz smirked. I know you and willow had a history... Luz giggled. The thought of Amity and Willow together was almost too adorable for Luz to bear. Amity blushed `` I...I.. I never really thought about it like that.. I have been feeling a certain way towards someone who just so happens to be a girl.. But.. Wait-´´ she stopped abruptly ``Why are you asking this?´´ she was blushing still. CRAP! ABORT! "Oh, no reason..." Luz laughed nervously. "Emira just hit on me in the library and I realized I thought she was super cute, so I think I might be into both myself..." "Guys and girls, that is. Not saying gender is binary, cuz that's dumb." Luz blushed. "I finna stop talking now..." Amity chuckled ``It's okay Luz, Emira flirts with all of my friends, she just thinks it's funny..´´ she pats Luz on the back softly. Luz sighed. So far she had recreated all the events of the night except... She glanced at Amity's hair and grinned. YES! She had to be sure that Amity felt the same way before she used her trump card though. ``But to answer the.. Yes.. I do like girls..´´ she said softly as she looked to Luz. Luz was ecstatic. To cover her excitement, she gestured to the classroom. "Well, we're here!" Luz said, enjoying Amity's tender look at her. ``Seems so.´´ Amity smiled as she walked into the class. Luz pretended to ignore it though, she didn't want to put too much tension on Amity too fast. She did smile back happily, until she realized that there were other problems. This wasn't like one of the Azura books, where everything always turned out ok. Even if Amity did like her, what if- what if Luz fell for her and then had to go back to the human world? Amity would sit in her seat. Luz sat down as well, and thoughts started to crowd her head. "She forgot you like everyone else." Luz's inner voice nagged her. Luz realized that she might have to go back to the everyone else that had forgotten her. Back there, she was just another person, but even worse. Clumsy and awkward, never able to say or do the right thing no matter how hard she tried... She thought that Amity was different, that she saw her differently, but what if that was her being desperate and crazy, making things up? Or worse, what if Amity DID see her as a part of this world, but trying to navigate the new terrain just caused an even bigger problem than she had caused when she was back home? At least there she could pretend to be normal sometimes... Amity Looked to Luz, she started to stare without realizing it "Look, she's even staring at you because you're so weird." Luz's inner voice scolded. Luz blushed. I've always been weird. She realized. Weird and awkward. Nobody else like me, and nobody else liked me. She makes me so nervous, what does she even see in me? Probably nothing, I was just going crazy and making something up last night. Who am I to think this is the start of something? It's probably just another dead end. Or worse, a painful detour. Just another person who has left me, then I'll have no choice but to go back home, and in worse shape than I was before I met her. "That's exactly right!" Luz's inner voice snapped as amity shook her head and looked ahead, the blush still remains on her cheeks. Luz listened and thought honestly about what the voice in her head was saying. Would she be better off if she just forgot about it, let Amity forget her, and just go back home? Maybe. But then she realized something. That could happen either way, but there was one difference. If she went back home, it was guaranteed to happen. But if she didn't, there was a chance that it wouldn't. And even if it did, she would know for sure that it was the case, not be haunted by what-ifs. Luz looked her ghost in the eyes. "But I don't know that it will. And I'm not going to be pretend anymore. And I'm not going to be afraid, I'm not going to be a follower. I'm going to be my weird self. And if people reject me, at least it'll be ME that they're rejecting, not some made-up version. And what if I am crazy? If this is crazy, I don't want to be sane. I'm gonna kiss this crazy lady, and we’re gonna have a crazy love, and have crazy kids, and have a happy crazy life in this crazy world! Because I am a part of this world! I don't want to be normal, I want to be brave, and kind, and anything but ordinary! Luz's inner voice seemed to silence as Amity bounced her leg softly, lost her own thoughts. The bell rang and Luz went over to Amity, ready to enact her plan. Amity stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she fixed the strap, she was still a little lost in thought. "So Amity..." Amity jumped a little and loomed to Luz ``Huh?´´ "Your hair looks cute like that, who braided it?" Suddenly the memories flood back in as she stood in shock, her expression hopping from emotion to emotion. Luz hugs Amity tightly. "I'm never going to let you go. Whether you want me as your best friend or as your wife, I promise I'll never leave your side." Amity sighed ``You too.. Luz.. You're my best friend.. And I love you.. And when I say I love you I mean it I promise..´´ she hugged Luz back tightly, burring her face into Luz shoulder slightly. Luz clung to Amity. "Do you want me as a friend, or do you want to be more? If your parents don't like it then you can come live at the owl house with Me, Eda, and King." ``Luz.. I do like you.. As more than a friend but.. I can't just leave my parents and siblings behind like that.. My mom and dad may be hard on me but it's only for the best..´´ she said softly, she was right as much as she cared for Luz, leaving behind her family would be hard. Luz nodded. "I understand. Just know that if it ever gets unbearable there, the owl house will always be open to you." ``Of course, and.. I'm sorry I freaked out.. I should've handled it more maturely last night..´´ she unburied her face and looked to Luz. Luz giggled. "Good thing I braided your hair huh?" ``Yeah.´´ she chuckled. Luz had an impulse. It was a dumb one, but she went with it anyways. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Amity, and kissed her deeply. Amity's eye's went wide as she kissed back, her eye's soften as she closed them. Luz giggled through the kiss and sighed as she felt herself melt again. Who knew what would happen next? Who cared? Not Luz. For now, they could just kiss and enjoy the moment. Amity smiled, the kiss felt just like it did the first time, she melted into the kiss as well, cherishing every second of it. Luz could feel the electricity again, and she didn't know how long the kiss would last, but she knew it would last for a while. Amity pushed into Luz a little she was relaxed, enjoying the kiss as she hummed in contentment. The two rocked back and forth together, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. There might be hardship to come, but for now, they could just be together. For now, they could just be Lumity.


	4. Unruly Heart

Luz giggled again. "We're definitely gonna be late for second hour." ``Yeah.´´ Amity chuckled a little. Luz smirked. "I'm not really sure I care tho." she kissed Amity again. Amity would blush a little as she kissed Luz back again. Luz purred. "Kissing you is fun." she giggled. ``If I could kiss you forever I would.´´ Luz smiled. "I would too. Maybe when we get married we can just have the reception be us kissing for an hour." Amity chuckled ``Maybe.´´ Luz giggled. "I'm kinda silly sometimes if you didn't notice..." ``I think it's just part of your charms.´´ she booped Luz on the nose. Luz blushed, turning her face mahogany. "everybody else just thought it was weird..." ``I think.. Perfection is subjective, people judge you, you just have to deal with it..´´ Amity spoke softly she really did enjoy being around Luz and she never realized till now how much Luz has changed her life around. Luz nodded. "Yeah, you helped me realize that." Luz put her hand on Amity's cheek as tears started to fill her eyes. Amity leaned into the touch putting her hand on Luz's, a small smile appearing on her face ``Don't cry Luz..´´ she would move her free hand and lightly stroked Luz's cheek with her thumb as she cupped it in her hand. Luz started to sing. "Some hearts can conform, fitting the norm, flaunting their love for all to see. I tried to change, thinking how easy life could be." She continued. "I just kept on failing, I guess that was a sign that there wasn't much hope for this unruly heart of mine" Amity smiled softly, listing to every word Luz said. ``Then, you came along and right or wrong, feelings began to overflow´´ Amity continued, singing softly. Luz rocked back and forth with Amity, whose singing voice was beautiful. Amity kept singing ``We had to hide Thinking that no one else could know. And not having you near me Was where I drew the line So, I had to conceal This poor, unruly heart of mine.´´ she held Luz close, as she smiled still. Luz joined back in. "And though I don't know how or when..." Amity would hold Luz close as she swayed ``But somehow, I learned to see No matter what the world might say....´´ Luz sang the next part with Amity, their voices blending into a beautiful harmony. "This heart is the best part of me!" Amity would close her eye's contently as she sung ``So, fears, all in the past Fading so fast.´´ Luz closed her eyes and smiled as she continued "I won't stay hidden anymore." ``I'm who I am.´´ she was just holding Luz in her arms singing along. Luz smiled and sang along with Amity "And I think that's worth fighting for" Luz and Amity's voices clashed together in a beautiful harmony as they both sing ``And nobody out there ever gets to define the life I'm meant to lead with this unruly heart of mine.´´ Luz smiled and hugged Amity. "You have a beautiful voice." Amity blushed ``you do too.´´ she opened her eye's slowly. Luz giggled. "And a beautiful face." ``Well. That makes two of us.´´ Amity chuckled. Luz blushed as she accepted the compliment before firing back another one. "And a beautiful unruly heart." Amity blushed still, she wasn't sure what to come back with this time. Luz snickered. "What's the matter Amity?" she pulled up the blue hood that she had under her school uniform, revealing feline ears. "Cat got your tongue?" She pulled the hood over Luz's head, embarrassed ``S-Shut up.´´ Luz giggled uncontrollably as she hugged Amity tightly. "Come on, that was funny!" Amity would hesitate but give a slight scoff ``Whatever.´´ Luz giggled. "I think you're going soft, blight." Amity chuckled ``You wish.´´ she lightly punched Luz on the arm. Luz giggled even more. "Then why are you such a cutie?" Amity blushed even more as she crossed her arms ``No.. You're the cutie.´´ Luz booped Amity on the nose with her own. "You're a cutie too hehe" ``But you're the cutest of the cuties.´´ she pecked Luz on the cheek. Luz blushed, trying not to die from bi panic as her face reddened. "cute..." Amity chuckled ``I win.´´ Luz mumbled incoherently, still trying to recover but she was so smitten she could barely even speak. Amity gave a triumphant chuckle as she hugged Luz. Luz returned the hug. She loved what a mess she was around Amity, she wouldn't trade those butterflies for anything in the world. In any world. Amity kissed Luz on the forehead, a soft smile on her face. Tears welled up in Luz's eyes. "thanks amity..." ``Hm?´´ she raised a brow. Luz blushed. "You're the only real friend I've ever had. The only one who's stayed." ``Well.. You're my only real friend.. My parents choose my friends before you came around.. I never got much a say in what I did.. So why wouldn't I return the favor?´´ Luz looked her in the eyes. "Because it's scary being friends with the weird kid. Their status becomes your own, and the more you hang out with them, the more people realize you don't just have pity on them, unless it is just pity..." That stung, Amity didn't want Luz to think she was pitting her ``You're amazing and at first I thought you were weird honestly.. But.. You kept talking to me no matter what I did and no matter what I said, it made me realize that you weren't going anywhere and you actually care about what I have to say, I love you.. You're the best thing to ever come into my life.´´ Luz giggled again. "I know you don't pity me, but everyone back at my old school who I thought was my friend turned out to just be using me as a charity case." ``Well, they weren't worth your time anyway.´´ Amity sad softly as she rubbed Luz's back. Luz purred as she cuddled into Amity. "Oh no, my only weakness..." Amity chuckled. Luz cuddled into Amity and giggled. "You're warm, is that why your nickname is mittens?" Luz was trying to say something sweet about Amity to repay her for her kindness. Amity flushed red ``You're warm too..´´ she mumbled. Luz's purring got louder. She kissed Amity softly on the ear. Amity blushed even more as she lightly ran her fingers through Luz's hair. Luz rubbed Amity's back. "I just remembered, I don't have a second hour today." ``I don't think I do either.´´ Luz giggled. "You're pretty gay." ``Only for you.´´ she kissed Luz on the cheek. Luz blushed really bad. "I- that's not fair, you can't just say things like that!" Luz's face reddened until it looked like a giant beet. "You're too cute to say things like that and get away with it." Luz said, trying her hardest not to double over laughing. Amity chuckled ``Says the one who turned into a tomato.´´ "I'm your tomato though." Luz giggled. "Now gimme kith." Amity smirked ``what if I don't wanna?´´ she teased. Luz gave an exaggerated pout. "Then I'll just have to become..." She waggled her fingers. "THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Luz tickled Amity relentlessly. Amity burst into a fit of laughter ``Ah! No not the tickle monster!´´ she said between giggles. Luz kissed Amity on the cheek. "Too late, now you get both!" Luz kept tickling Amity and kissing her on the cheek and ear. She laughed and blushed ``Luz- hahaha-´´ she couldn't get the words out without bursting into a fit of laughter. Luz gently scratched Amity's tummy and kissed Amity on the lips. "Better?" She nodded ``Yes, thank you.´´ she took a deep breath as she looked Luz in the eye's. Luz giggled. "Good, I need you happy so I can do this." Luz gave Amity a big, passionate smooch on the lips and squeezed her tightly. Amity blushed, she didn't expect that, she would snap out of her daze and kiss Luz back as she smiled into the kiss. Luz could practically feel the hearts coming off of the kiss, the electricity was absolutely there again, and she could feel herself melting into Amity as she wrapped her arms around the beautiful witchling. Amity would wrap her arms around Luz as she pushed into the kiss, she could spend hours kissing Luz. Luz could spend hours kissing Amity too, but they only had one right now so she was going to make it count. Amity hummed softly into the kiss as she smiled still. Luz sighed and relaxed herself completely, letting the electricity arc through her. Her heart was pulsing with it, causing her chest and her whole body to tingle. She loved Amity more than she had ever loved anyone, and she had fallen pretty hard before. But this girl was special, she knew it. There was a glow about her, A glow that Luz could not get enough of. Even just talking to her sent shivers down her spine. Amity wanted to spend every second with Luz, Luz proved to her that you can choose your own friends and love different people, she just held Luz close as she kisses her passionately. Luz smiled and giggled into the kiss. Amity wasn't exactly feisty in the traditional sense, but she definitely wasn't tame. Luz loved every part of her. Luz wanted to live with her and spend all of her time with her, never have to leave her side. Loyalty was a quality that was extremely important to Luz, and it was one of her strongest ones. Amity knew her parents wouldn't approve but she didn't care what they thought, Luz made her happy, Luz actually gave a damn, Luz wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with Luz or at least she felt Luz did. When the kiss eventually ended after about 20 minutes, Luz snuggled into Amity and pitched an Idea. "You know, we could come out to your parents together if it would make you feel better about it." Amity tensed ``I.. I dunno.. My mom doesn't approve of you as is..´´ she said with a tinge of sadness. Luz scoffs. "Pfff, I don't care about that! All I care about now is making sure your life is as amazing as it possibly can be!" ``I appreciate the offer..´´ Amity said softly as she looked down. Luz looked at her. "Hey, you don't have to. I just wanted you to have the option." Luz smiled. "And remember, the doors of the owl house are always open if you ever need a safe space" She would fix a few stray hairs on Luz's head as she smiled softly ``I know, speaking of, maybe one of these days we'll live together.´´ Luz blushed. "I would love that." ``It would be so much fun, we'd get to see each other all the time and hold each other all the time...´´ she trailed off. Luz giggled. "Awww, you are turning soft." she looked at Amity. "That would be amazing, wouldn't it?" Amity playfully rolled her eye's as she chuckled ``Yeah.. Maybe I am going soft.´´ she admits. Luz giggled again. "If anyone else says that I'll tickle them to death though." ``I'm only soft around you.´´ she nudged Luz as she pecked her on the lips quickly. Luz smirked and chased Amity's lips with her own. "You're not getting away that easy"~ Luz kissed her back. Amity chuckled ``Fair.´´ she smirked. Luz smiled. "You're right though, being able to see and hold each other all the time would be pretty great." Amity walked behind Luz and wrapped her arms around her waist ``Yeah it would.´´ she hummed. Luz relaxed her head onto Amity's shoulder, purring softly. Amity set her head on Luz's shoulder, burring her face in the crook of Luz's neck as she hummed. Luz kissed Amity's hair. "You're such a sweetie." ``Well I might as well take advantage of the time I have to spend with you.´´ she said as she softly kissed Luz on the cheek. Luz blushed a little. "I agree." she put her arm around Amity's waist, then turned her head to face her and rested her forehead on Amity's. Amity closed her eyes as she smiled. Luz giggled. "Softie." Amity chuckled ``Goof.´´ she leans into Luz a little. Luz purred "Cutie" ``Amazing.´´ she said softly. "Beautiful" Luz cooed. Amity chuckled ``It's a tie.´´ she pecked Luz on the lips. Luz returned the kiss, sighing. "It would seem so." Amity gave a content sigh as she booped Luz's nose with her own. Luz blushed and giggled. "I love you, Mittens" ``I love you too, you're my little otter.´´ she smiled softly. Luz giggled, making a sound like a hiccup at the end of each string. ``You alright?´´ she pulled away from Luz giving a concerned look. "That's the sound otters make!" Luz beamed. Amity chuckled ``Ohh!´´ she smiled, she was the happiest she's ever been. Luz smirked. "Now, make mittens sounds." ``Mittens don't make sounds..´´ she said, perplexed. Luz blushed. "it was a joke." she giggled nervously. "Not a very good one though." Luz wasn't really sad, just a little embarrased. Amity laughed a little ``You may be strange but I love you for that.´´ Luz blushed even more. "Thanks Amity." ``Of course.´´ she kissed Luz on the forehead. Luz blushed beet red again. "Why you so nice..." she mumbled. ``What was that?´´ she teased. “I said why are you so nice?” Luz smiled at the witch. ``I can start being mean if you want me to.´´ Luz looked horrified. "No, not at all, I'm just... not used to it." she smirked ``Whatever.´´ she turned her head to hide the fact she was smiling.


	5. School

Soon, the two arrived at their third hour class. Luz kissed Amity before going in. Amity smiled as she followed. Luz sat through her third period with her mind wandering. Pretty crazy how yesterday two hours ago she was asking if she could go to Amity's house as a best friend, and now she was Amity's girlfriend... The thought made her blush. Amity was just so sweet, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself she was one of the best people Luz knew. Amity's thoughts trailed back to Luz and the time they spent at the sleep over, she had a soft smile on her face she thought about how not even a day or two ago she was crying, worried Luz didn't like her back to now find out it was pointless, she just wanted to hold Luz. Luz imagined wearing a snazzy white tux as Amity walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress... she giggled at the thought. She would probably have Emira walk her down the aisle if her parents didn't approve, at least that's how Luz would have done it... Amity chuckled out loud as she was also thinking about a wedding with Luz. Luz imagined that kiss. Considering what their first kiss was like, there was no doubt that sparks would definitely be flying during their marriage kiss. Amity couldn't believe she was with this girl, she felt like she didn't deserve it. Luz honestly could understand how Amity couldn't see how amazing she was. She had been oppressed her whole life and told that she was perfect, but only as long as she followed certain rules and pretended to be someone she wasn't. So now that she was discovering herself, of course she was going to feel weird. That didn't mean that she was any less amazing though. In fact, Luz thought- No, Luz KNEW that it just made her that much braver. Amity set her head in her hand as she thought about what Luz could even see her. Luz buried her blushing face in her hands.. What does a beautiful, awesome, talented, kindhearted, selfless and generous witch like Amity see in a cluster clump like Luz? Amity would grumble to herself, she wished Luz where there with her so she could pepper her adorable face in kisses and tell her how much she loves her. Luz wished Amity were next to her so they could talk and flirt to pass the time during class... She lightly tapped her pencil on her desk as she waited for the time to pass. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally screamed, indicating class was over. Amity, snapped out of her thoughts as she got read to pack up and leave class. Luz couldn't wait to see amity again. She was gonna run up and hug her as soon as she saw her. She walked out of class as she fixed a few stray hairs behind her ear. Luz ran up and hugged Amity so hard she heard her spine pop into place as she lifted her off of the ground. She would chuckle and hug Luz back ``Hey Luz, careful you might just break my back.´´ Luz blushed. "I would fix it for you though." ``How?´´ she raised a brow. Luz smiled. "Well, I'm in every track, so I take healing classes." ``I forgot-´´ she facepalms and chuckled. Luz giggled. "Want me to make you a memory potion?” ``No, no. I'll be fine.´´ she kissed Luz on the forehead as she smiled softly. Luz giggled and blushed. "Ok. Fortunately, we have the rest of our classes together, so we could sit together and..." Luz blushed. "Maybe talk or flirt I don't know..." ``Thank god, don't think I could live another hour without you.´´ she teased as she put a hand over her forehead. Luz blushed. "Me neither...." She chuckled ``Alright, dork let's get to class.´´ she held Luz's hand as they walked to their class. Luz purred as she walked with Amity. Being away from her hurt, she couldn't imagine living life without her and didn't understand how she had survived before meeting her. She had a content smile on her face as the two of them walked hand in hand. Luz cuddled into Amity. She couldn't get enough of Amity, she loved everything about her. Her warmth, her personality, her... well, everything. She smiled softly as she hugged Luz close, burring her face into Luz's shoulder. Luz rested her head on Amity's as the two continued walking. Amity was so precious, anyone who dared hurt her would have to deal with Luz's wrath, and that would not be good for them... Amity knew this girl was special, she knew that no matter what would happen to the two of them they'd be best friends till the end. Luz smiled. She knew that Amity loved her something fierce, and she hoped she could be worthy of that love. She would be there for Amity no matter what, that much was for sure. They soon entered the class as Amity made her way to an open desk. Luz sat down next to Amity, smirking. She looked to Luz ``What're you looking at me like that for?´´ she raised a brow, perplexed. Luz kept smirking. "Because you're cute." She blushed ``But you're cuter.´´ This time, Luz was ready. "I know you are, but what am I?" ``Amazing, wonderful, beautiful.. The list could go on and on.´´ Luz wasn't ready for that. She blushed beet red again. "Not fair, you're too sweet..." she kissed her on the cheek ``not as sweet as you are.´´ Luz felt dizzy. "If you were any sweeter, you'd give me cavities..." ``Honey, no wait... Can't call you that.. You're sweeter than honey.´´ she said softly. Luz blushed even deeper. "gjzdfrsdftlj..." Amity laughed softly as she leaned into Luz. Luz cuddled into Amity, enjoying her warmth. she sighed as she ran her fingers through Luz's hair as she looked ahead. Luz giggled and purred. "You're really warm, I wanna cuddle so bad right now..." ``Maybe after school we can hangout a little..´´ she leans back in her chair. Luz cuddles just a little closer, not close enough for the teacher to notice. "I would like that." She smiled ``Me too, we could stop and get some ice cream or just go to a park..´´ she imagined these scenarios and blushed a little. Luz nodded. "Your ice cream might melt if I compliment you because of how hot your face would get though." Luz giggled at the thought. ``I'd probably make the ice cream come out of your nose making you laugh.´´ she chuckled. Luz giggled a little more. "Probably. Knowing you, you'd find some way to make it happen." She chuckled ``Yeah.´´ she booped Luz on the cheek. Luz smiled. "You take such good care of me." ``It's the least I can do to repay you for being so nice to me.´´ she looked to Luz. Luz kisses amity on the cheek. “Well that’s what you get for being my friend.” She giggled more. “And a great girlfriend too.” she blushed, her whole face going cherry red ``...´´ Luz smirked. “Maybe I should start calling you cherry bomb.” ``N-N..´´ she couldn't get the words out as she flushed a darker shade of red. Luz giggled uncontrollably. “What’s that cherry bomb?” She buried her face in her own shirt ``mmm..´´ Luz kissed Amity's buried face on the cheek. "Looks like I win this round." she giggled. "cherry bomb" Amity just sat there, slowly taking her head out of her shirt, a flustered mess. Luz Smiled sweetly. "Something you were trying to say, love?" Amity finally snapped out if it as she shook her head ``I-I wanted to say.. No.. Y-You..´´ Luz giggled. "Thank you, but I still win this round cutie." ``Mm..´´ she grumbled. Luz giggled more. "I love you, my little gay mess." ``I love you too..´´ she mumbled. Luz made the otter sound quietly for Amity. Amity began to chuckle, trying to be quiet. Luz Kissed her softly on the ear. Amity pecked Luz on the cheek. Luz rested her head on Amity's shoulder. Amity was just too adorable in too many ways, she really couldn't get enough. She smiled softly as she put an arm around Luz. Luz smiled. "God, you're freaking adorable." ``So are you.´´ she kissed Luz on the forehead. Luz purred. "I'm gonna let you have the win on this one mittens." she smiled softly ``Yay!´´ she said triumphant. Luz giggled again. "Since you lost so badly last time, this makes it a tie." ``We both win.´´ Amity chuckled. "I was honestly just thinking the same thing" Luz giggled. "We both have someone amazing in our lives now, at least I do." ``You're dang right.´´ she winked. Luz giggled more. "I know." Amity held Luz close as she kissed Luz on the cheek. Luz giggled uncontrollably as she blushed. "You're so sweet Amity, I'm gonna start having to go to the dentist in the boiling isles soon." ``Looks like you got a sweet tooth for me.´´ she winks. Luz blushed. "Looks like it" Amity chuckled and booped Luz. Luz giggled and blushed. The bell screamed, indicating this class period was now over as well. Amity smiled and stood up. Luz stood up as well. She loved Amity and couldn't wait until the school day was over. Fortunately they only had two more class periods left. They flew by in a blur of flirting, cuddles, and kisses until the final bell screamed, letting them out for the day. ``I like school more than I did already.´´ Amity said as she looked to Luz and chuckled. Luz giggled, then blushed when she realized what Amity had just said. "T- thankks..." Amity winked ``Of course.´´ she chuckled and nudged Luz teasingly.


	6. Ice Cream

"L- lets ite eace cream, I mean..." Luz buries her face in her hands. ``Ice cream?´´ Amity chuckled. "Yes" Luz said through her hands, trying not to die of bi panic and laughter. ``Alright, I know of a place not to far from here.´´ Amity chuckled as she held luz's hand and began to walk with Luz. Holding Amity's hand helped calmed her down. Luz snuggled into Amity. Amity chuckled as they made their way to the ice cream parlor. Luz giggled. "What's your favorite flavor?" ``I love vanilla ice cream, what about you?´´ she smiled softly. "I like cherry" Luz smirked. "Like my little cherry bomb" Amity blushed ``Oh stop it.´´ she pushed Luz playfully. "What if I don't wanna?" Luz replied, using Amity's remark from earlier. ``Then you'll have to handle my wrath.´´ she teased as she gave a dramatic glare. "OH NOES!" Luz put her hands on her cheeks in over-the-top drama. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She flopped onto Amity's back, putting one arm around her neck. Amity chuckled and poked luz in the rib with her elbow lightly. Luz made a short raspberry as she stuck her tongue out. "You got me." She giggled. Amity smiled as she booped Luz's nose with her own. Luz blushed. "I wuv yu mittens..." She chuckled ``I wove yew tew.´´ Amity giggled. Luz broke down giggling. "That's not fair, you know I always catch your laughter..." Luz couldn't control herself and burst into a fit of uncontrollable otter giggles. Amity began laughing too. Luz was rolling on the ground from laughter. "Oh no, did I get you too?" Amity wheezed ``N-No I'm fine.´´ she laughed still. Luz couldn't restrain herself any longer, laughing uncontrollably and rolling around in the grass, sounding like a very happy otter. Amity flopped onto the grass next to Luz, as she gave a happy sigh, laughing a little. Eventually Luz calmed down and rolled over to Amity. "Wanna kiss the otter?" she giggled. ``Maybe I do maybe I don't.´´ she booped Luz. Luz cuddled into Amity. "Ok, I'll cuddle till you make up your mind then." Luz rested her head on Amity's chest and purred. Amity softly ran her fingers through Luz's hair as she smiled ``I dunno..´ she said thoughtfully. Luz purred louder as Amity stroked her head. "That feels really nice Amity..." ``Your hair is soft..´´ she smiled softly. "Thanks" Luz blushed. "I brush it a lot..." Amity began playing with Luz's hair, fluffing it up and getting out any tangles it may have gathered as she smiled softly still. Luz purred loudly from Amity's gentle hair care. "Thanks Amity, that really feels amazing." Luz sighed as visible shivers went down her spine. "Scratch my back too?" Amity nodded and scratched Luz's back softly. Luz purred loudly, snuggling in closer and enjoying Amity's fingers running through her hair and scratching her back. She was smiling softly as she continues, snuggling Luz as well. Luz listened to Amity's heartbeat, the "thump-thump" of the usual four chambers along with the soft "fuff" sound of the fifth chamber that witches had to store their magic. Yet another thing that made Amity unique, yet another thing that made Luz love her. Amity rubbed Luz's back softly, watching the clouds in the sky. "I really do love you Amity, I love you a lot." ``And I love you.. More than you could ever know.´´ Amity said softly. "I think I have pretty good Idea actually." Luz said. "You lie awake at night dreaming about me, your heart aching because we're apart, your very soul burning from the very idea of being with me, and it hurts, but it's the good kind of pain, because it lets you know that the love is real?" Amity tilted her head, looking to Luz a little confused. Luz blushed. "But maybe that's just me." Luz sighed "and how I feel about you." ``You're right.. I've never had anyone tell me they love me and actually show it..´´ she said softly. Luz's heart broke, unable to believe what she had just heard. "You mean I'm the only person who's treated you well in your life?" She hung her head. "Jeez, no wonder you have such low standards..." ``Luz.. You're my first real friend and that's not what even drew me to you, you're just wonderful in every way.. Word's cannot describe how much you mean to me..´´ she said softly as she set her hand on Luz's shoulder. Luz started crying, a mixture of all kinds of emotions behind them. "Well... did the words I use do a good job of beginning to describe it?" Amity nodded as she cupped Luz's cheek and wiped her tears with her thumbs as she set her forehead on Luz's. Luz smiled. "I'm sorry I said you had low standards, that wasn't fair... to either of us." ``It's fine.. Sometimes we say things we don't always mean..´´ Amity said as she pecked Luz on the cheek. "Well, I'll try not to in the future." Luz said as she blushed deeply. "Starting now." ``Alright, as long as you try it's good enough an effort for me.´´ She booped Luz on the nose. Luz closed her eyes. "So the next thing I say should be the complete and total truth..." Luz thought. "I know. I love you more than anyone else in this or any world." Amity blushed deeply as she spoke ``I'm so lucky to have met you..´´ "I'm just as lucky to have met you, Amity Noceda... I mean, Amity Blight." Luz's face flushed. She chuckled as she blushed too ``One of these days those same words will come out of your mouth.´´ Luz looked up at her. "Titan, I certainly hope so." Luz leaned in towards Amity, wanting to kiss her but feeling slightly hesitant, wondering if it was what Amity wanted... She kissed Luz softly on the lips as she smiled. Luz melted, sighing as she enjoyed the kiss. She had already been cuddling with Amity for awhile now, so the oxytocin was already flowing and luz giggled as she melted into Amity. She held Luz close, as she closed her eye's and relaxed into the kiss. Luz purred into the kiss, smiling as she rubbed Amity’s back. Kissing Amity never changed too much, but that doesn’t mean it ever got boring. Amity smiled into the kiss as she held Luz close. Luz felt the familiar electricity building and leaned further into Amity. Amity couldn't help but feel like it was the first time everytime. Luz couldn’t wait until they could do this every day, anytime they wanted to. Luz hummed and giggled into the kiss. She loved kissing Amity not only because it made her happy which it definitely did, but also because it seemed to bring real joy and light into Amity’s life, and Luz couldn’t think of anything she would rather spend her time doing, since that was the most powerful and amazing magic of all. Amity could kiss Luz until they both were dead, she felt the passion and love radiate off Luz as they kept kissing. (I don’t wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath) Luz started humming a song by girl in red that summed up how she felt right now pretty well. Amity smiled as she hummed along. Luz giggled as she tackled Amity and pinned her to the ground. No bad intentions, just two girls on the ground kissing. Amity blushed a little as she stilled kissed Luz. Luz kept humming as she interlaced her fingers with Amity’s. Amity held Luz's hand as the two of them kissed, humming together. Luz hummed with her, purring very loudly as she felt the electricity crackling through them. She loved Amity so much, this felt so right. She rubbed Luz's back softly. Luz's purring got even louder as she felt all the tension melting from her body, sighing deeply. She loved kissing Amity so much, she didn't want to ever leave her side, no matter what they went through. Amity just enjoyed holding Luz and kissing her. Luz just kept kissing her, not really aware of how much time was passing, and not really caring either. It was probably at least 15 minutes though. Soon amity pulled out and smiled softly at luz, still rubbing her back. Luz sighed. "That... was... amazing...." She chuckled ``Yeah.´´ Luz snuggled into amity. "So, you wanna come over to the owl house, or do you need to go home now?" ``I don't see why I'd need to go home anytime soon, why not hangout at the owl house.´´ Luz giggled. "Ok." She held Amity's hand as she got up. "Wanna get some Ice cream on the way there?" ``Sure.´´ she smiled. Luz helped Amity up. "Alrighty then!" She smiled as she stood, holding Luz's hand. Luz walked hand-in-hand with Amity to the nearest Ice cream stand, then thought for a second. "How do you feel about chocolate Ice cream?" ``Never really had it..´´ Luz smiled. "Well do you like chocolate?" ``Yeah.´´ Luz giggled. "You'll probably like it then." ``I'll try it.´´ Luz smiles. “You had strawberry ice cream before?” To Amity it probably seemed like she was just being her usual scatterbrained self, but in actuality she had an idea... ``Yeah.´´ Luz turned to the ice cream vendor. "One cherry and one neopolitan please." Amity watched quietly. Luz took the Cherry ice cream and handed the neopolitan to Amity. "Here you go!" She took it with a smile as she looked to it then Luz. Luz smiled, then nodded to Amity as she took a lick of her ice cream. "Go on, try it!" Amity took a lick of the ice cream as her eye's went wide. Luz giggled. "What do you think?" ``Amazing.´´ her eye's sparkled. Luz giggled more. "I'm glad you like it, it's one of my personal favorites." ``It's delicious.´´ Luz giggled again. “It looks like I’m showing you all kinds of new things Amity!” ``Yeah! And I'm grateful for that.´´ Luz blushed. “Y- you’re welcome...” ``You taught me what real friends are..´´ she still smiled as she took a lick of her ice cream. Luz smiled. Tears of joy ran down her face. She was actually making an enormous positive impact in someone’s life. It felt like all of her dreams were finally coming true. “I’m... I’m glad... I’m finally worth something to someone...” Luz started crying from joy. Amity began to tear up ``Don't cry Luz..´´ “They’re happy tears Amity. Everything has been going better and better, leading up to me meeting you!” Luz started telling Amity the events leading up to that point in reverse order. “I’m finally making a good impact on someone, I’ve been learning magic, I got to come here where people accept me, all while finally being in a female body...” Luz stopped when she realized she had said all of it. She froze. Amity froze too a tear rolled down her cheek, she had her mouth slightly agape. Luz hung her head. “And now you know why I find it so hard to believe you like me. Amity... I’m trans. I wasn’t born in a girl’s body like you were Amity, I had to wait for a long time and have some changes made so that I could finally be comfortable.” Amity seemed happy but surprised as she chuckled ``Luz that's fine! You should've told me sooner..´´ she chuckled. Luz couldn’t believe her ears. “You mean... you’re fine with that?” ``Of course, you're body is your body, I love you for who you are not what gender you are.´´ she hugged Luz close and tightly. Luz squeezed Amity, now she knew she would never be able to leave her side. “You really are the best person I have ever met.” She snuggled into Luz ``Hey you are too, you're amazing in every way. ´´ Luz giggled as she enjoyed the hug. “You’re a great hugger too.” ``You are too.´´ she held Luz close. Luz giggled more. “We should probably eat our ice cream before it melts.” ``Yeah.´´ she chuckled as she licked her ice cream. Luz stole a small lick of Amity’s ice cream. She would steal a lick of Luz's ice cream as she smirked. Luz giggled. “We should have gotten one big ice cream.” ``Yeah.´´ she chuckled as she licked her ice cream again. “Well, that’s something to remember for our next date.” Luz’s smile got bigger as she realized: that’s exactly what this was. A date. Amity took some of her ice cream and wiped it on Luz's nose. Luz crossed her eyes to look at it. She chuckled as she watched Luz. Luz tried to lick it with her tongue, eventually managing to get a tiny bit of chocolate. She kissed Luz's nose as she smiled still. Luz blushed. “Xcffggrdghjrd...” Amity giggled ``You're adorable.´´ Luz felt love radiating off of Amity. She couldn't believe the amount of it that she felt. "You're adorable too Amity..." She enjoyed being with Luz it made her happy, she couldn't help but smile. Being with Amity made her so happy, She literally couldn't stop smiling as tears of joy ran down her face. "You're the first person in my life who's ever accepted me as a trans girl besides my mom." Luz hugged Amity tighter for support. "Tell that to all the bullies back home..." ``They're just afraid of different, you're unique and not like everyone else and that scares them or their envious of you.. Like I was when I picked on you.. It was because I was worried you might take my place and I'd be left behind cause you were outgoing and caring and I was just.. Snobby and smart..´´ she said softly as she looked down. Luz giggled. "And cute, but that hasn't changed like you being snobby has." ``Well thanks to you I know that someone will always care about the real me.´´ she smiled. Luz smiled. "Same goes for you, you cute little smarty-pants." Amity winks ``I'm your cute smarty-pants.´´ Luz giggled and blushed a little. "Good. Because I'm yours too." ``I wouldn't want anyone else.´´ she gave Luz a kiss on the forehead. Luz giggled harder and blushed deeper. "I'm glad. I'll do my best to live up to that." tears of joy streamed down her face. She would chuckle as she held Luz close. Luz blushed very deeply and broke down crying from joy. "This date is so perfect..." She hugged Luz, rubbing her back softly. ``Yeah.´´ Luz sighed and purred again. "Oh my weak spot..." she giggled uncontrollably. Amity chuckled ``I know.´´ Luz purred louder. "Oh you devious you, you're spoiling me." she smiled and melted a little. Amity smiled as she pecked Luz on the cheek as she kept stroking her back. Luz purred even more. Amity's breath smelled like the ice cream they had just finished, cold and sweet. The smell made her wonder what a kiss would taste like after they'd eaten ice cream. Amity was smiling softly enjoying Luz's embrace. Luz kissed Amity softly on the lips, tasting them as she did so. They were delicious, and Luz sighed as she leaned into Amity. Amity would kiss back, she smiled into the kiss. Luz giggled. She wrapped her arms around Amity, squeezed her tightly, and deepened the kiss. she held Luz close as she hummed into the kiss. After a few minutes, Luz would pull out, but staying just as close to Amity. "Careful, a kiss like that'll give you cavities." Amity chuckles ``I already have enough from you.´´ she teased. Luz laughed as she rubbed Amity's back. "You better start brushing your teeth, Amity." ``I try.´´ she smiled still stroking Luz's back. "We should probably get to the Owl House. Do you wanna carry me?" Luz blushed. "I- that's not what I meant to say..." Amity chuckled ``Do you want me to carry you?´´ "Yes......" Luz blushed so red she felt like she was going to die of bi panic. She picked Luz up bridal style ``Off to the owl house we go!´´ she chuckled as she made her way to the owl house, Luz in her arms. "Fhgajeyrhgrzsfrtlhyzgxa" Luz said, muffled by her hands in front of her face. She giggled as she kissed Luz on the cheek still walking. Luz gave a thumbs up to Amity while trying not to die of laughter at how gay she felt right now. It was a nice feeling, being head over heels for another girl. Soon they were at the owl house as Amity set Luz down onto the ground softly. "T- ttthanksks Ammitttenssy..." She chuckled again ``No problem.´´ "HI AMITY! HOOT HOOT!" Amity sighed she defiantly didn't miss the strange owl that lived inside the door of the house as she gave the owl a glare ``Hello Hooty..´´ Hooty looks at Luz and her blush, then at Amity. "HEY, ARE YOU TWO ON A DAAATE?" Amity blushed and grumbled ``I swear to titan hooty..´´ Luz was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Yes hooty, we’re on a date." She crossed her arms still grumbling. Hooty waggled his eyebrows. "WELL DON'T LET LITTLE OLD ME GET IN YOUR WAY!" hooty opened his mouth in a big heart shape to let them through. She shook her head and walked into the house holding Luz's hand. Luz giggled. "He's a sweetie once you get to know him." ``I want to strangle him sometimes.´´ she said under her breath. Eda walks in. "Who's strangling hooty? And why are they doing it without me?" Amity chuckled ``Hello miss Owl Lady.´´ she smiled. Eda looks at them and smirks. "Did he catch you two on your date?" She blushed again ``Yeah..´´ Eda snorts. "Kid, you're as gay as a bucket of wigs, and just as subtle." She was confused at the saying as she looked to Eda confused. Eda shakes her head. "Never mind... It's a human thing. What I'm trying to say is have fun on your date, I'll be out back if you need anything. Apple blood, pillows, anything." She waved ``Good bye Miss!´´ "In fact, I have some co-" Luz shoved Eda out the door. "Ok Eda. I think Amity gets it." Her face was extremely red. "What? I was gonna say Coffee." Amity chuckled and blushed. Luz sat back down. "Sorry about that." She sat beside Luz ``It's fine?´´ Luz blushed. "ok, Eda's great, but she's not exactly one to talk when it comes to not being subtle." Amity chuckled ``I've noticed.´´ Luz leaned into Amity, hugging her and cuddling in. Amity held her close as she smiled. Luz giggled. “Mittens.” ``Hmm?´´ she looked to Luz. “I said Mittens.” Luz stuck her tongue out. “What are you gonna do about it?” ``I'll.. I'll tickle you!´´ she said as she wiggled her fingers as she began to tickle Luz. Luz giggled uncontrollably. “M- Mittens!” She said again defiantly through her giggles. Amity laughed too as she continued to tickle Luz. Luz continued her defiance. “M mm... Mittens!” She could barely speak through the giggles but she didn’t care. She stopped as she peppered Luz's cheeks with kisses quickly as she smiled ``I love you.´´ Luz looked up at her, purring happily. “I love you too, cherry bomb.” She rubbed her nose softly against Luz's ``I love you most.´´ Luz blushed. “Hgtdddertzdfldbmtjz...” Amity chuckled ``You're a goof.´´ Luz’s face reddened. “I’m your goof though.” Luz hugged amity tightly. ``You're right about that.´´ she snuggled into Luz. Luz absolutely melted into Amity. “Hmmm...” Luz hummed and sighed. “You really are warm....” ``So are you.´´ she leaned into Luz. Luz sighed. “That’s so nice amity, you’re gonna melt me if you keep going like that...” ``Then you'd be my little puddle.´´ she booped Luz on the cheek. Luz kissed Amity on the cheek. “Your little puddle dove, sweet as candy.” ``That's for sure.´´ she nuzzled Luz. Luz kissed amity on the ear. “And a total mess for you.” ``And I'm a mess for you.´´ Luz giggled. “We’re one big love puddle.” ``Yes.´´ she giggled. Luz kissed amity on the nose. Amity cuddled in closer. “A puddle of gay noodles.” Luz wasn’t making much sense at the moment, but that was kinda normal for her. And her brain kinda stopped working around amity. She giggled ``Yes.´´ Luz’s eyelids drooped. That was probably another factor- she was getting really tired. “YAWN” ``I might just stay the night..´´ she yawned too.


	7. Sweet tooth

“Don’t we have to get you home so your mom doesn’t get mad?” ``Right.. I forgot she existed for a moment.´´ she chuckled. Luz smiled. “I bet it felt nice.” ``Yeah..´´ she sighed as she stretched and stood up ``I should be heading back..´´ Luz stood up too. “I’ll walk home with you. We can hold hands on the way!” ``Alright!´´ she smiled as she held Luz's hand and began walking to the exit of the house. Luz hummed as she walked with Amity. She walked as closely as she could to amity as she could without having to let go of her hand. Amity smiled softly. Luz smiled back. She loved Amity so much she couldn’t even begin to describe it, she felt bad that she hadn’t noticed until they had kissed. Luz looked at Amity. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t really notice that you liked me until you kissed me, I guess I knew but couldn’t really believe it.” ``Hey I was the idiot who thought you didn't like me at all.´´ she chuckled. “At all?” Luz looked extremely concerned. “Not even as a friend? Not even after Grom or...” Luz blushed deeply. “That grudgby match...” ``I thought you were just doing it to use me as popularity.. I'm not used to people being my friend without my parents telling them to.´´ Luz scoffed. “You thought I had a chance of being popular? Yeah right. All the popularity I did get from that game, Boscha stole back with that one glare, remember?” ``I always thought people would like you more than me..´´ she rubbed her own arm after letting go of Luz's hand. “With how adorable you are?” Luz giggled. “You were all like ‘Oh wow, sports!’ When I picked you up.” Amity chuckled ``when you said 'and scoop!' I freaked out ´´ Luz booped amity’s nose with her own. “It was pretty cute.” Amity chuckled as she blushed ``Yeah..´´ she chuckled. Luz giggled. “Well, it looks like we’re here.” In the presence of the house she somehow felt like all of her joy was instantly sucked out of her. She shuddered. Amity sighed ``Guess this is where we part till tomorrow, huh?´´ “Yeah, I guess so.” Odalia blight opened the door and Luz turned to leave. “Don’t worry Mrs.Blight, I was just leaving.” Luz said in response to the older female’s unspoken but overwhelming disgust. She slowly walked up to her mother. “Goodbye Amity” Luz said, trying desperately and failing miserably to hide the pain in her voice. She quickly ran up and hugged Luz tightly and waved as she quickly ran back to her mom ``Bye Luz.´´ she said, disappointed. Luz took one step, then broke down sobbing. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t leave amity. If that meant she had to cry on amity’s doorstep all night then so be it, but she couldn’t leave. Amity couldn't stop herself from exploding with the emotion. ``Enough! I'm sick of this, I can't lie anymore. I- I can't be someone I'm not. Luz, I DO have a sweet tooth for you. I... I can't stop thinking about you, you always make me feel better about myself. I like you Luz, please... Say it back?´´ Her eyes fill with tears as she holds out her hands to Luz. Luz stood up, in shock “Of course I like you Amity!” Luz hugged her. “I want to spend every day of my life with you!” She smiled hugging Luz tightly as she smiled ``Really?´´ her smile was huge. “Of course!” Luz giggled. “Your smile is beautiful.” ``Yours is too..´´ she held Luz close as she began to cry happy tears. The moment seemed to last forever.


	8. Rainbow

Until Odalia’s cold voice cut through the night. “Well, you two should have no problem spending every day together because YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE!” She slammed the door with a disapproving glare that burned through both Amity and Luz. Amity fell to her knees as she began to break down. Luz caught her instantly. “Come on, Amity. Let’s go to the owl house. Eda and I will take care of you.” She weakly stood what her mother said hit her like a bullet in the chest as she went with Luz. Luz carried her back to the owl house. She had faced bullying before but at least her own mother had supported her. But what she had seen tonight was.... wrong. Twisted and rotten. She held onto Luz she couldn't stop crying as she buried her face in Luz's shirt. Hooty took one look at them and let them through. “Eda!” Luz yelled, and she instantly came in. “Hey kid, what’s- “her face fell. “Oh no.” Eda went and came back with a pot of hot liquid. “Here kid, this’ll help.” She poured some into a mug and handed it to Amity. Amity took it and took a sip of it as she smiled a little ``Thank you guys so much..´´ The liquid was at the perfect temperature, hot enough to burn and spread warmth all through her body but not hot enough to be painful. It felt and tasted like pure love in a cup. Luz brought a blanket and snuggled under it with Amity. She kissed her on the cheek, then on her lips. “Of course. You deserve a real family, everyone does.” Luz handed Amity a flag that had 3 different pinks, a purple and a white stripe in the middle. “Remember my sleeping bag? This is the one for lesbians.” She smiled more as she snuggled into Luz the words her mom said still stinging in the back of her mind but for now, she felt them melting away as her tear stained face and puffy eye's turned to a more happy a bright face. Luz kissed Amity on the lips deeply, putting all of her love, which was a lot, into it. She kissed Luz back on the lips as she melted into it as she held Luz, she loved Luz and was so happy to have her. Her mother didn't matter, she had Eda and Luz who actually cared and supported and loved her. The electricity pulsed through them as Luz’s thoughts sang through Amity’s head. “I know you, you’re a special one. Some see crazy, but I see love. You fall so low, but shoot so high. Big dreamer shoot for open skies. So much love in those beautiful eyes, in the darkness you look for the light. When your wounds open you will cry, and question why. But I can see a rainbow through your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow through the pain as they hit the ground.” Amity would smile still as she hummed to the tune. Luz deepened the kiss even further. She would make this better. Amity was ecstatic, she was finally loved for who he really was she really was, not only by someone who she loved just as much but someone who understood it, she deepens the kiss.. Luz hugged Amity tightly, wrapping her arms around her and sighing as she melted into Amity. She slipped her tongue into Amity’s mouth, giggling and smiling. Amity blushed but didn't fight it. Luz deepened the kiss even further. She was Amity’s strong champion, her girlfriend. She breathed deeply, holding Amity. “I’m here for you and always will be.” Luz’s thoughts rang through Amity’s head. She snuggled into Luz ``I love you so much..´´ Luz snuggled into Amity. “I love you just as much.” she smiled as she buried her face in Luz's shirt as she smiled still ``You're so amazing...´´ Luz kissed Amity’s hair. “So are you. And now we can finally let this beautiful hair grow out so that the beautiful red shows.” Amity blushed ``Yeah.´´ Luz put Amity’s face in her hand. “Tonight is our night, and tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of your life. Our life, together.” She leaned into Luz's touch. Luz brought Amity’s face to her own and kissed her even deeper than they had been kissing before. She felt loved by Luz and enjoyed every moment of it. The electricity pulsed between them as sleep fell over them. The kiss lasted the whole night, Their dreams full as full of love as their embrace.


End file.
